ntwfrpsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Island
The Island (also known as Mafia: The Island, Island Mafia, or simply Island) was an unfinished roleplay played in the winter of 2011/2012. It began on November 26th, 2011, and the last narrator post was January 7th, 2012. The last character post was April 6th, 2012. It was 16 pages long at the time that posting stopped, and it had 6 rounds. Plot The Island starts with the survivors of the S. S. Unsinkable's shipwreck finding themselves on a deserted island. They discover that their captain, Joseph Millian, has been strangled to death with a life vest strap. The survivors then begin to introduce themselves to each other, sitting out on the beach, and Dean, a captain, yells into his life alert necklace for someone to come and save them. In round one, innocent islander Cassie Myles was murdered by the Killers. Her death shocked the rest of the survivors, leading some of them to run around screaming, and others to simply contemplate. Her body was then made into kebabs by Nelly. One of the survivors, Hunter, turned out to have a surprising secret-- a vampiric secret. Meanwhile, Thomas Everington continued to talk everyone's ear off about his Daddy. After a bit, the islanders decided to lynch Mina Saelune for the murder of Cassie Myles, but she was innocent. Some of the islanders, including Shani, decide to go find the source of smoke on a different part of the island. That source is Q, an enigmatic survivor who likes to eat bacon. In round two, technology loving Melanie Baruch was murdered in her tent of cell phones. Q finally joined the other islanders. The survivors ended up lynching Gregory Merkshire... but he was innocent. Meanwhile, Nelly continues nurturing little Christopher Dylans. Sam and Moonflower share a touching moment before Moonflower goes into the woods with Q. Thomas lectured about why it's so wrong for murders to be happening near him, and how Daddy will not be pleased. In round three, child-like Danielle was murdered while working on a sandcastle. Thomas reacted like he normally did to murders: by making it all about him. Q and Moonflower wandered about together and became quite friendly. Christopher and Nelly continued hawking their people-meat pork chops. After much discussion, the islanders decided to execute one of the quiet survivors: Selm. Turns out, they were right on the money-- Selm was a killer. A mysterious piece of driftwood turned up on the beach, but it wasn't really driftwood, it was Monty, who then begins to talk to Christopher. A bird also began to observe the survivors. In round four, the killers finally lure Thomas into the woods and kill him, even though he was their own ally. Sam and Nelly react poorly to the sound of utter silence after Thomas's death, and begin to form a search party. Hunter begins to suspect Dean as mafia, and more people discover that Thomas is missing. Shani and Moonflower volunteer to become part of the search party, but Calista finds his body and screams for help. The townspeople get suspicious and lynch Sam. Moonflower, wracked with grief, kills herself, as she was mafia -- but her twin, Sam, was innocent. The townspeople who weren't part of the execution react strongly to their deaths, but Sam and Moonflower reunite as ghosts, and the ghost of Thomas is around as well. In round five, the remaining killers murder Q, the healer. Hunter fingerpoints to Calista as part of the killers. Calista then wanders back to the islanders, and Nelly and Christopher leave the beach and go into hiding. Monty calls for someone to move him, and Hunter continues to accuse Calista. Then, the remaining survivors lynched Calista, who ended up truly being a killer. Hunter watches Dean's tent, still suspecting him as one of the killers. Shani flies around the ocean a little bit and finally comes across a Life Alert Rescue Boat, and directs them toward the island where the small amount of survivors still were. Nelly and Christopher stayed hidden. In round six, Hunter is killed by the remaining killer. He is revealed to be the psychic, who knew who the killers were. Shani continues to talk to the Life Alert Rescue men, and the Island Bird continued to talk. Monty yelled more from where he was stuck, and Q angers a volcanic god that is going to make a volcano erupt. Roster Player Characters Characters are listed in order of sign up, with writers in parentheses. #Moonflower Journey (Robyn) #Calista (Terra) #Captain Dean Comwell (Gold) #Shani (Celestial) #Christopher Dylans (Maddy) #Gregory Merkshire (Yoyti) #LuAnne Samantha Pickett (Lizzie) #Selm (Selm) #Thomas Everington (Jay) #Hunter Harris (Nova) #Danielle (Ginz) #Melanie Baruch (Nat) #Q (Draco) #Mina Saelune (Sae) #Cassie Myles (Luna) NPCs Characters are listen in order of appearance, with writers in parentheses: #Nelly (Carrie) #Camille (Alyssa) #Montana "Monty" Jenkins (Icon) #Unnamed island bird (Lizica) Roles Killers The equivalent of mafia for this game. Every round, they would choose an islander to murder. Sympathizer While being town-aligned, the sympathizer tries not to let the killers die. Healer Can heal one islander per night. Psychic Each round, can investigate to find out if a person is innocent or guilty. Siblings A killer and an innocent townsperson are bound together as "siblings". If one of them dies, the other dies too. Place in NTWF Roleplay Universe As The Island was never finished, it isn't counted as part of the Mafia string of games. Also, while it had killers, they weren't called the mafia, they were called just that -- killers. Therefore, although the game came between Mafia I and Mafia II, and some things were carried over from Mafia I (such as the appearance of Nelly and Drake's cameo) or made appearances in later games (such as Mafia III seeing the return of Christopher and a look at Everington Cakes) it does not get its own number, nor is it usually mentioned when referring to past Mafia games. Category:The Island